The Sanctuary
The Sanctuary is an underground lair of the religious cult known as The Order who sees this place as a safe haven against the Otherworld as well as a place of worship to honor The God, and it is a location in Silent Hill: Revelation 3D and it appears to have great purpose to the cult which occupies it. It is located beneath Lakeside Amusement Park within the northern American ghost town of Silent Hill. Design The Sanctuary is a small, circular area lit by torches and crudely walled, many tunnels leading towards possible escape routes or other areas of the Sanctuary. In the center is a Silent Hill: Homecoming-esque Halo of the Sun, which under close observation glows in a slowing pulsing pattern. A statue of God's servant and highest angel, Valtiel, can be found near its front. Purpose Although only and truly featured in the end of the film, the purpose of the Sanctuary can be understood quite well. The Sanctuary plays a role similar to a church, clearly being a very cherished housing to the Order of Valtiel. In a flashback of Vincent Cooper being inflicted with a huge laceration of the Halo of the Sun, it is noticeable that he, his mother Claudia, the Order of Valtiel, and the Brethren are all in the Sanctuary, hinting to the audience that ceremonies they considered sacred would take place here. It is also plausible that the Brethren, the most devout soldiers of the Order, possibly live here permanently, something that can be assumed with Lakeside Amusement Park's proximity to the Sanctuary and, in both Heather Mason's nightmare and reality, they heavily populate the location. In the Sanctuary, Christopher Da Silva is imprisoned, tied to the statue of Valtiel. Although Christopher served as bait in the film and was never exactly begrudged against, the statue's location in this church and Valtiel being the highest angel of the cult could allude towards the Sanctuary also being an immediate execution location for blasphemers, or a temporary prison to serve as a source of oppression for non-believers. This is plausible when considering Valtiel's royalty among the Order; confining one within this "grasp" could be symbolic of the Order praying for him to lead the mind of the prisoner to believing. History The Sanctuary is first seen in a flashback of Vincent receiving a scar of the Halo of the Sun as a a rite of passage. Following Christopher's capture, Vincent and Claudia are also seen speaking here, and Claudia demands her son to be taken to Brookhaven Asylum, as she believes he has been duped by Heather's "goodness" so she had him taken by the Order's soldiers to the asylum for him to be "cured". The Sanctuary becomes most important at the end of the movie, where Heather after her confrontation with Alessa Gillespie, discovers her father Christopher Da Silva along with the captured Vincent both held prisoner by the members of the Order and the Brethren present in the Sanctuary, and is told by Claudia she will birth God and set them free and to aid them in bringing about the apocalypse upon the world. It is also here that Claudia morphs into the Missionary in the eyes of her own devoted followers who all ran in fear and fights her final battle with Pyramid Head. Fire is set to the Sanctuary, so it can be assumed it was severely damaged or even destroyed. Gallery The Order of Valtiel Crest.jpg|The iconic crest of the Order of Valtiel (aka The Order). Gates of the Sanctuary.jpg|These gates with the Halo of the Sun emblem on them, leads directly to the entrance to the Sanctuary. The Order of Valtiel's Sanctuary.jpg|Claudia Wolf among her faithful followers within the Sanctuary. The Order of Valtiel in the Sanctuary.jpg|Members of the Order looked down at Heather Mason from a balcony in the Sanctuary. Trivia *The Sanctuary is based off the Chapel seen in Silent Hill 3. *It is never explained how the Sanctuary protects against the Otherworld. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Oppression Category:Prisons Category:Execution Category:Paranormal Category:Contradictory